Percy Jackson and the sword of Chaos
by satya37
Summary: Nota Chaos story! One year after the giant war Percy is living a mostly peaceful live until an unknown man destroys his whole apartment. Percy get sent on a quest to save not just the Olympians but the primordials too. He must face terror that must never be seen by anything and he must get the only sword that can save them all: The sword of Chaos
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Wazzup? This is my new PJO story I hope you like! if you do I suggest you look at anaklusmos14's stories as they are some of the most amazing stories I have read!**

To say I was tired was the biggest understatement in the whole world! I felt completely dead, I had just defeated Gaea one on one! Do you know how skilled she was? Especially because she had eons of training and I only had 6 years!

*Flashback*

I had just defeated another giant with my father when I saw one of the stolls who was fighting the giant to oppose Hermes when he was stomped on by the giant. I felt a surge of energy rush though me and a giant crack appeared in the ground. sea water seeped out of the crack and formed a sword that looked like riptide. I prayed to Artemis and Apollo and threw the sword and with Hermes attacking him from behind the sword grew bigger and bigger and the giant looked at Hermes but it was too late the sword penetrated through his whole body as he turned into a pile of golden dust. Finally I thought no more giants, just Gaea. I turned to face Gaea who had a bitter she looked a little tired.

"You will all pay!" she said before turning to Hermes. Hermes tried to dodge her sword but failed miserably. Hermes was covered in Golden ichor. Hermes was out of the action.

*Five minutes later*

Most of the Gods had been defeated by Gaea I turned to her and told everyone to stay back exept Hera, I needed her to put Gaea back to sleep.

The crack in the ground exploded with water. I felt anger pulsing through me giving me energy as I made probably the biggest block of ice ever. Actually I think it was the biggest anything that was ever created.

I willed the block to smash into Gaea. Gaea took a great deal of damage and doubled over I sprinted over to her, uncapped riptide and drove it through her Heart. Hera walked up to Gaea muttered something and Gaea started to disintegrate. As soon as that happened I blacked out from exhaustion.

*Flashback end*

Apollo came striding into the room and told me not to move. I realized that I was on a bed. I figured I must be in the Olympus infirmary.

"How long have I been out?" I asked Apollo.

"About two months." Apollo said not taking his eyes from me.

"What? Where is Annabeth, is she OK?" I started shooting questions at him.

As soon a I mentioned Annabeth he stiffened up.

"Percy, I'm really sorry, we all are but Annabeth was killed by one of the giants."

**So hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to fav review and all that stuff but most of all don't be a watermelon! Be the best gods dammed strawberry you could ever be!**

**Satya37**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson and the sword of chaos

Chapter 2

Percy tried to talk but no words came out. He couldn't believe it; he had just woken up from a two week coma and then finds out that Annabeth was killed.

"How?" he managed to stutter.

"She was killed by Gaea who was trying to get to you." Apollo said nervously.

He probably didn't know whether or not I would go on a rampage.

But I simply nodded because I was too weak to do anything else. Then the tears came, I just realised that Annabeth had died.

At night I couldn't sleep, all I could do was lay in the Olympus infirmary and cry my eyes out silently until no more tears came.

The next day I got an iris message. It was from Nico. I didn't notice him at first but when I did my eyes widened.

Nico looked like he had been crying.

"Hey" he stuttered.

"Hi" I managed.

"Im guessing you know about-"

"Yeah." I cut him off. I didn't need to hear the news again.

"I made sure that she was put straight in Elysium."

"Thanks." I said before almost breaking down again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, Apollo said I can leave tomorrow." I said trying to be cheerful but failing miserably.

"Do you want to meet up sometime?" he said.

But before I could answer the image started to fade.

"Please insert another drachma for five more minutes" said the voice of Iris.

The image stopped fading and came back into focus.

"Thanks." I said.

"So do you want to catch up sometime?"

"Sure!" I said.

The next day when I was let out by Apollo, Zeus summoned me.

"Yes my Lord?" I said in the throne room, bowing.

"Rise young hero." He said and I stood up.

"What do you request that I do Zeus?" I said nervously.

"No, the question is what do you request of us?"

"I don't understand" I said.

"For helping us in the giant war in which it would have been impossible to win without you" Zeus said. "For this we offer you a spot in the council." Zeus stated half-heartedly.

"What about the balance of the council?" I asked.

"Hestia will be added also." He replied.

"I am sorry to turn down you generous gift but I give my throne to Hades. But I want Hestia to keep her throne though"

"Fine" Zeus grumbled.

Hestia and Hades flashed into the council and thrones began forming out of their essence. Hestia smiled warmly at me and Hades tried to smile warmly.

"Is there anything else you want Perseus?" Zeus said.

"One more thing"

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading sorry for the slow updates but I had a lot of work to do yesterday so I couldn't update. Don't forget to favourite or review and all that jazz but most of all stay cool.**

**Satya37**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson and the sword of Chaos

Chapter 3

"I would like to be partially immortal, like the hunters."

"That is all you ask?" Zeus said.

"Yes my lord." Percy replied carefully trying not to sound rude.

"Then your wish is granted." Zeus said casually.

He waved his hand and I felt a burning feeling inside. All of a sudden it stopped.

"You are now immortal like anyone of the hunters."

Suddenly Hestia stepped forwards.

"Percy, how would you like to be my champion?" Hestia said with a warm smile.

"I would love to Lady Hestia!" I said enthusiastically.

Hestia put a hand on my shoulder. I felt a warm burning feeling inside not like the one when I got immortality but it felt nice and warm.

Hestia removed her hand the warm feeling became less warm but I still had some warmth left in me.

"I Hestia bless Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson and allow him to become my champion as I am his Parton." I glowed a warm red colour but when it faded I saw Hestia smiling the warmest smile I had ever seen.

Hestia made a mirror appear out of thin air and I looked at my face. My face looked normal until I saw my eyes. They were my normal sea green colour but there was a ring of fire around the pupil. It was warm fire like Hestia's.

"Thankyou Lady Hestia." I said respectfully.

"I am proud to have you as my champion." She said excitedly. "And there is no need to call me Lady Hestia, just Hestia." Hestia said.

"Well we are no longer needed here so we will leave." Zeus said impatiently.

He and Hades flashed out.

"Come Perseus," Hestia said. "I will train your new powers with you." Hestia said.

*2 weeks later.

It has been two weeks training with Hestia and it has been going great. I never knew Hestia was such a skilled fighter. I was allowed to sleep in her palace on Olympus. Her cooking is great, I always end up over eating. I have been training my fire power and Hestia thinks that my fire power is more powerful the Hephaestus, but I don't boast about it. But she didn't just give me fire power, I can summon whatever food I want, but I can also calm people at the touch of a finger.

"Mom?" said a monster. "What your name?"

"My name is Gaea." Said a sleepy voice. "And you are my youngest son and will bring the downfall of Olympus!" Gaea said triumphantly.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it was the last week of school. But anyways I will update this story again today but I am facing serious writers block. So PM me If you have an idea. All ideas will be taken into account and I will give a shout out to who's idea I put in my story. I also have a new poll on my account page. You can vote on whether I should write more of my dr who story or this one.**

**Thankyou for reading,**

**Satya37**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy Jackson and the sword of Chaos

Chapter 4

Percy was getting good at using his fire powers, he could withstand heat of up to 10000 degrees and could make fire with a temperature of 5000 degrees. He could also create food that tasted like Hestia's food which was delicious. He could also summon ambrosia and nectar with a snap of his fingers.

Two weeks later Percy completed his training with Hestia and went travelling for 6 long months. Along his travels he bumped into Hephaestus.

"Sorry Lord Hephaestus," Percy said bowing.

"No problem Percy," he replied cheerfully. "Actually Percy you were the one I was just looking for. Would you like to come to my forges with me and work on a project of mine?" He asked.

"I would love to learn how to forge from the master himself!" Percy said. "As you probably know, my forgery at camp half-blood is quite terrible." Percy said happily, happy to have his forgery skills finally worked on.

"You were fine at camp half-blood; you just had the wrong technique." Hephaestus said. "If you had the right technique you would have easily been as good as one of my children!"

Suddenly out of nowhere a hell hound jumped at me from a bush.

It was the first time any monster had attacked me since the big battle with Gaea. So I used my fire powers to see how strong they worked against monsters. I summoned a ball of fire in my hands and heated it until it was one thousand degrees Celsius.

As soon as the ball of fire touched the hellhound, the hell hound instantly disintegrated into golden dust.

Hephaestus stood there looking shocked.

"How on Olympus did you do that?" He exclaimed.

"Oh sorry Lord Hephaestus I forgot to tell you I am Hestia's champion, I can now use fire, create food and nectar and ambrosia and I can calm people at the touch."

Hephaestus just stood there looking shocked. After about a minute he broke out of his shock. Then he smiled.

"If Hestia has seen good in you then you must be a one of a kind!" Hephaestus said. "You are Hestia's first champion." He said still a little shocked.

After a while of awkward silence Hephaestus said.

"Well you must receive my blessing because no one can with stand the heat." He said.

Hephaestus put his finger on my fore head and my whole body started burning. He removed his finger and the burning sensation stopped.

"Congratulations," he said. "You are the first demigod that is not one of my children to receive my full blessing."

I stood there looking shocked.

"You are going catch a fly if you keep your mouth open too long." Hephaestus said.

And just to get me angry he willed a fly to zoom right down my throat. I coughed and the fly finally flew out of my mouth.

Hephaestus chuckled. "Well you are not going to learn forgery by eating flies," he said in a sarcastic voice. "Come with me to my forges." Hephaestus said still chuckling about the fly.

And on that note he put a hand on my shoulder and teleported us to his forge.

**Hey guys sorry for not updating again yesterday but I had some personal stuff to do and my laptop ran out of charge. But anyways in Australia it is the holidays so you can expect fast updates from here on. Just a note I decided to make Percy quite powerful so PM me for which god or goddess or primordial or even Titan but still facing writers block so please any suggestions would be helpful just PM me. Also don't forget to review fav follow and all that easy stuff but thanks for reading. You're support encouraged me to update faster.  
Satya37**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy Jackson and the sword of Chaos

Chapter 5

I had never ever experienced something as hot as Hephaestus' workshop before. It was like being in the sun!

I was pretty good at forgeing thanks to Hephaestus' blessing. The project that he was working on was making Olympus a shield that would not let you in unless you had permission from the Olympians.

2 weeks later…

A week ago Lord Hephaestus and I finished the shield for Olympus and so we started adjusting riptide.

Now I can make a copy of riptide by pushing a button on the sword.

"Thank you for everything Perseus," Hephaestus said. "You have been very helpful."

"No problem Lord Hephaestus," I replied cheerfully. "Lord Hephaestus can you do something for me?" I asked politely.

"Sure Perseus," Lord Hephaestus said. "What is it?"

"Can you make riptide unbreakable?" I said hopefully.

"Sure!" he said.

Hephaestus grabbed my sword and it glowed a fiery red colour.

"Your sword is now made of a metal that we have very little of on earth," Hephaestus said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is a type of silver called primordial silver. To make it you must have silver ichor-blood of the primordial- and freeze it into whatever shape you want," he said. "You can also kill giants without a god, you can harm mortals and immortals and you can cut through someone that has bathed in the river Styx." He said.

"Wow thank you Lord Hephaestus," I said gratefully.

"No problem kid," Lord Hephaestus said. "Just don't use it for the wrong purpose,"

"I won't Lord Hephaestus," I said.

Hephaestus handed me my sword and it had a small tint of silver in it.

I looked confused. Hephaestus saw my confusion and said,

"That is the Primordial silver showing through,"

"oh," I said. "Well thank you Lord Hephaestus, thank you for everything."

I was in some forest in California and I was hunting down the manticore, a quest given to me by Chiron.

I was perfect at being silent in the woods, yet I was still sprinting, dodging trees left, right and center.

The manticore was just out of sword range but I was gaining speed.

The manticore saw and went all out sprinting.

"What's the matter Doctor Thorn," I said mockingly. "Scared?"

The manticore just growled and went faster.

I decided I had had enough. I created a ball of fire and threw it at the manticore.

He saw but it was too late. The fireball hit him right in the head and he disintegrated.

I heard someone step behind me.

"Hello Perseus," It said. "I'm so glad we could finally meet"…

**Dun Dun Daaaa! Sorry for shortness and OOCness, i realised that i didnt say that in the title just to let you guys know i will be uploading a new PJO story that i wrote when i was 9 so it will be short chapters but i will upload it next week.:) So thanks for reading,your support encourages me to do more! we already have 704 views and that is good for me cos im a baad writer.**

**Dont forget to fav follow review,**

**Satya37**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy Jackson and the sword of Chaos

Chapter 6

Percy turned around slowly expecting a god or monster or Titan. Instead he found a tall slim man that had completely black eyes. He was wearing a long dark coat with an awkward bowtie; he had a ball of dirt in his hands and was staring at Percy with rage.

"Who are you?" Percy said confidently.

"You defeated my mother!" He growled. "But now she has sent me for revenge." He said coldly and smiled evilly. "Now I am going to kill you Perseus Jackson!" He said.

"Yea I don't think that is going to happen any time soon." Percy said casually flicking a speck of dust out of his face.

The man growled, pulled out a sword that was made of some dark metal that percy didn't have time to observe and charged Percy.

Percy sidestepped. Percy uncapped riptide and it sprung to life and in an instant Percy had a sword in each hand.

Percy decided to test his new swords and charged the man and the man simply threw his sword aside and blocked one sword with one hand, grabbed the other sword with his other hand and flung me by my sword.

I landed on my back and I heard something crack. I quickly engulfed myself in fire to protect myself and the man grabbed me by my neck.

I increased the temperature of my fire and the man pulled his hand but shaking it about trying to cool his hand down.

I suddenly wished that I was at home and just as the man was about to impale me with his sword my surroundings blurred. My eyes watered from the blurriness.

Then my surroundings came back into focus. I was in some sort of building. I looked out of the window and saw that I was in New York.

I suddenly realised where I was. I was at the door of my mother's apartment!

I quietly thanked Hestia in my mind for the fire travelling ability.

She replied in my mind saying 'I did not give you that ability, you taught yourself!' She said in a happy voice.

I knocked on the door and a wave of excitement surged through my body.

Mum answered the door and as soon as she did her eyes widened and the next thing I knew was that she was hugging me, and hard too. I was losing my breath!

"Mum!" I managed. "You are squeezing the life out of me!" She let go and gave me a warm smile.

Actually the only person who can smile warmer than this is Hestia and she is the goddess of comfort.

I could swear to the gods that she was Hestia's twin sister or something, she is just so comforting!

1 Hour later…

I was in my mother's apartment and we were sharing a freshly made batch of blue chocolate chip cookies when there was a knock at the door.

The door opened to reveal Paul. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Hi dad," I said smiling.

"Hey Percy," Paul said. "What's up?" he asked.

"Oh just came for a visit," I said casually not wanting to make my parents worry about a new threat on the rise.

Over the next hour I explained to them about how I was blessed by Hestia and how I ran into Hephaestus.

Once I had finished explaining Paul asked me,

"Where is Annabeth?"

My eyes started to tear up.

"She is dead," I sniffled. "She has been dead ever since the giant war ended."

**How will Paul and sally react? Sorry for ending it without a cliffhanger to the people who like cliffhangers(I don't!) and your welcome to the people who hate cliffhangers. Anyway the reason I stopped there is because I wanted to end a chapter without a cliffhanger. Sorry for slow updates my writing computer was unavailable so I could only jot down what was going to happen in this chapter. But now I got it back and I can write more Yaaaay! J. Yea…**

**Thanks for reading support means a lot so don't forget to follow fav review and all that complicated stuff.**

**Satya37**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy Jackson and the sword of Chaos

Chapter 7

Mom gasped. Then she hugged me.

"I'm so sorry," she said in between sobs. Paul just sat there his eyes watering. A tear ran down his face. I wiped it away and said;

"I have gotten over Annabeth dying; she has been dead for nearly a year."

1 hour later

After about an hour Mom and Paul got over the fact that Annabeth was dead and we shared the rest of the blue chocolate chip cookies.

I decided that I would tell my parents about the man that had attacked me.

"Guys," I said. "A man attacked me when I was hunting the manticore and he had a very powerful aura so I think you should move into a hotel or go on vacation for a while and don't contact me at all, if that man finds out that you are my parents then he will try to harm you to get to me." I said seriously. "And you don't have to book a plane, Hestia gave me the power to fire travel and I can just flash you to where ever you want."

Mom sighed. "Well there is no point trying to stop you." Mom said defeated. "Paul where would you like to go?" Mom asked.

"Hmm," Paul said. "How about that tour around Canada?" Paul asked.

"Oh that would be lovely Paul," Mom said. "Percy? Can you get us onto a cruise that does a tour of Canada?" Mom asked.

"Sure!" Percy said. "I will be back in a minute,"

I fire travelled to Hecate's shop of magic and said to Hecate,

"Lady Hecate," I bowed. "Can I have a bottle of the mist that mortals can use?"

"Sure, that would be 10 drachmas." She said cheerfully, happy to have some customers.

I smiled and handed her 15 drachmas. "Consider that as a tip." I said and fire travelled away from a shocked Hecate making her even more shocked.

I fire travelled back home and said I was just going to get some money.

I fire travelled back to camp half blood and knocked on the door of the Hermes cabin.

"Hi Connor," I said when he opened the door. "I will pay you 10 drachmas if you can get me $5000."

Connor smiled evilly. "Consider it done." He said evilly.

That night…

Connor returned with a big bulging bag of money. "Well I expect a tip." He said smiling. I ended up giving him 15 drachmas. His eyes were bulging when I offered him 15.

I returned to my apartment to find mom and Paul waiting anxiously.

I handed them the money and taught them how to use the bottle of mist." They thanked me, and then I fire travelled them to the booking station for the cruise.

In the morning…

I got back around about 1:00 am and I was seriously jetlagged and I was tired too.

I suddenly heard this loud crack behind me. I turned around to hear the same man cursing at me.

All of a sudden I heard an even louder crack and the whole building exploded.

**Wazzup? There's a cliffy for those of you who are crazy enough to like them. I was having trouble thinking of what to put in so this so please PM me on what you want in this story and I will CONSIDER putting it into my story. Please review and we have over 1100 hits! 1142 to be exact! Now that is good for me because as I said before I am a baad writer. Don't forget to fav review follow and recommend! Thanks for reading and I hope these updates will get faster as I updated yesterday too. :) **

**Satya37**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy Jackson and the sword of Chaos

Chapter 8

When the apartment exploded it caught fire, which was a big mistake for that man since I control fire. I willed it to stay out of the way of all of the mortals while I helped them out.

I was about to grab a little mortal girl that looked about 8 when I felt a cold hand grab me by the neck. The man lifted me up by the neck and I kicked his crown jewels.

He bent over double, shouted a few curses at me and threw a ball of darkness at me. I quickly uncapped riptide and I blocked the darkness with both of my swords but they flew out of my hand.

Suddenly I got an idea. I willed some of the fire to form a sword in my hands. I willed the fire to stay in the sword shape and I jabbed at his unprotected left side. I got lucky and scared his left side and instead of disintegrating or red blood or golden ichor flowing out silver blood leaked onto the carpet.

I was looking shocked but then he formed a ball of Earth in his hands and threw it at me. My sword cracked and the ball of earth flew right into my chest taking my breath away.

Then the man exploded in a ray of darkness so dark that I had to shield my eyes.

I quickly grabbed the mortal girl and used riptide to get a piece of the silver blood covered carpet.

I fire travelled the mortal girl outside the building and after being thanked by the mortals for an hour I fire travelled to Olympus.

I walked up to the throne room door and I heard a lot of shouting. I heard Zeus boom;

"He is too powerful!"

Then I heard Poseidon say;

"Leave him be!"

I heard Hestia trying to calm everyone down and then there was silence.

I knocked on the door and after about thirty seconds I heard Zeus grumble;

"Come in."

I walked inside the throne room to see all fourteen Olympians staring at me. Zeus with a look of annoyance, Hestia with a look of happiness, Poseidon with a look of Happiness and everyone else was looking emotionless.

"What is it, young hero?" Zeus said.

"Well when I was hunting the manticore a strange man attacked me. He was tall and slim, and had great power over shadows and earth."

Everyone looked at Hades.

"I swear on the river Styx that I have not fathered any children since Nico and Bianca!" He retaliated.

Thunder boomed outside sealing the oath.

'Well he must be a child of Gaia." Athena butted in.

I pulled out the piece of carpet that was in my pocket. "When I got lucky and slashed his side silver blood poured out." I said.

Everyone gasped. Then Hephaestus said;

"Perseus that is the blood of a primordial!"

"So…" Athena said. "He must be a child of a Primordial god of darkness; it couldn't be Nyx because she is a girl, so that leaves… Erebus."

**And there it is. I have been trying to update faster and will update everyday if possible. I hope there was enough action in that chapter and that was a minor cliffy… Please PM me if you have any ideas for the story because I am running out of ideas. Please review, fav, follow and recommend to others. We currently have 1225 readers at the moment. And vote on my new poll who should Percy be Paired up with in this story? Once again Thankyou for all of the support you have given me**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy Jackson and the sword of Chaos

Chapter 9

"Who is Erebus?" I asked quietly yet all of the Olympians seemed to hear just fine.

"Erebus is one of the most powerful primordials," Athena said. "He is right up there with Gaea, Nyx and Tartarus."

"Why can't you just send him to Tartarus?" I asked.

"Well," Said Zeus.

"We can't send Primordials to Tartarus." Poseidon butted in.

"Why?" I questioned curiously.

"Because Tartarus is a Primordial," Hades said.

"So he would allow them to get out." Zeus finished.

"Do we have anything that will allow us to kill a Primordial? I asked.

"Primordials cannot be killed," Poseidon said.

"They can only fade." said Hades. "So the only weapon that can kill a Primordial is Kronos' scythe or the weapon of a Primordial."

"The only way we can get Kronos' scythe is by going into Tartarus," Athena said.

Everyone looked at me.

"No way am I going into that Hellhole again!" I said not wanting to go to Tartarus a second time.

"Then the only other way possible is if all of us pray to Chaos and if we get lucky he might just hear us." Athena said.

Everyone looked satisfied with this answer.

"First of all we need all of camp half-blood praying as well,"

"Let us go there now," Zeus said getting impatient.

The gods all flashed and I fire traveled just out of the borders of camp-half blood.

"I should go into camp and inform Chiron that you are coming. Everyone might start panicking if you all just walk in."

"Good idea," Athena said. "Go, now." I was surprised that Athena said that it was a good idea.

I ran into camp and found Chiron training some new campers on swordplay.

"Percy!" He said. "What a surprise to see you here!"

"Chiron the gods are coming into camp." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

Then I explained to him all about the new Primordial and how we need a primordials weapon to defeat him.

Chiron nodded and gathered the campers.

I fire traveled outside camp to the gods. "It is ready; Chiron is informing the campers so you can just walk in." the gods nodded and walked inside the camps borders.

10 minutes later…

Hephaestus had just built a shrine for Chaos in front of all of the cabins when suddenly a boy about 18 stepped out of the crowd and said rudely to me:

"Why do we have to pray to this old dude?"

I was about to reply when he said;

"We can take on any problem ourselves!" he said confidently.

"You remind me of a son of Apollo," I said but he cut me off.

"I am a son of Apollo!"

"You remind me of as of Apollo that I destroyed." I said coldly.

"I ripped out his heart and one of his eyes and crushed them in front of his face. His name was Octavian." I said feeling the urge to do the same thing that I did to Octavian to this son of Apollo.

"You're too weak!" he said.

"Oh really? Well I beg to differ." I said and punched him in the face.

He stood up muttering a heap of curses in ancient Greek and in English. He tried to punch my stomach but I simply sidestepped, caught his arm and flung him into the woods.

"Right," I said. "Anymore people who want to meet the same fate as that arrogant son of Apollo?"

Everyone just stared in shock at me.

"Okay now let us begin."

**Hey sorry for not updating for 2 days but I had karate both days and in couldn't think of much to write in this chapter. I NEED MORE IDEAS PLEASE PM ME! Anyway please review fav follow and give me OC that can go on the quest with Percy. PLEASE! Thanks for reading and we have 1301 reads! Please recommend this book to people who you think would like it because the more support the more I write! I hope you are enjoying this book so far and stay tuned for the next update which should be tomorrow or the day after!  
Satya37**


	10. Chapter 10

Percy Jackson and the sword of Chaos

Chapter 10

I had managed to get most of camp-half blood on their knees and the gods were just getting on their knees when we heard a mumble coming from the woods.

That ruthless son of Apollo was making his way towards me with a celestial bronze sword.

I simply went up to him and said;

"So are you ready to pray to lord Chaos?"

He growled a low evil growl and charged me.

His technique was so bad I fell to the ground laughing.

"What are you laughing about? Get up and fight like a man!" he said probably forgetting that the gods were watching him. Ares with disgust, Apollo with disbelief and most of the others looked like Artemis when a man tried to touch her.

Then Ares laughed and said;

"You would have dropped your sword by the time you reached Percy!" he wheezed in between laughs.

"You are no son of mine!" Apollo said.

Apollo's son was looking terrified by now.

"But father!" He said before he was cut off by Apollo.

"I hereby disown you as my son!" He said.

"Do it." Apollo said coldly to Zeus. Apparently they had been having a mental conversation.

Zeus pointed his master bolt at the terrified son of Apollo before a hole appeared beneath him and he screamed all the way down **(he fell into Tartarus!)**

"Now," Zeus boomed. "Anyone else want to join him?" Zeus said looking murderous.

5 minutes later…

We had just started the ceremony when we heard a noise that sounded like a zombie. Everyone looked and saw Hades dressed with a cloak covered with the blood of the people in the fields of punishment.

"Continue," he said.

Then Zeus did this whole big ceremony about how Chaos has served us our whole life and that we acknowledge that.

10 minutes later…

After the big speech we meditated for at least two hours just praying to Chaos.

After two hours we heard something that sounded like a wind vortex in front of Zeus. We opened our eyes to find an old man with stars in his eyes.

Zeus stood up and said;

"Thankyou Lord Chaos."

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking my time updating but I needed to think of what Percy is going to do and face on the quest so please, PM me and I will tell you major plot points and in return I require a reasonable prophecy that is 6 lines long that Chaos will say to Percy and also PM/Review if you have any OCs that can be put on the quest. I really need help with the prophecy because I'm bad at prophecies. Also we have 1472 readers! Also please vote in my poll on which character Percy should be paired up with in this story. Also I was thinking of having a god on this quest as well. Thank you so much for reading because the more support I have the more I am encouraged to write. Don't forget to fav, follow review and recommend to friends!  
Satya37**


	11. Chapter 11

Percy Jackson and the sword of Chaos

Chapter 11

As Chaos walked around us no one dared move scared that they would be blasted out of existence.

I felt a strange presence enter my mind. I tried to push it out, battle it to the death, but it won the fight easily.

"Ah, I see." Chaos said. "You want to be granted the ability to wield my sword," he said to me. "But as much as I can see good and loyalty in your heart I do not just grant access to use my sword to even the purest of warriors."

"What must I do Lord Chaos?" I asked.

"You must travel through seven worlds of extreme challenges," he said. "Each world will put you through an extreme amount of pain, discouragement and many, many life-threatening situations."

"What are the titles of each world Lord Chaos?" I asked.

"There is a world of the sky, a world of the fire, a world of the frozen, a world of the darkness, there is a world of shame, and the sixth world is Tartarus and the last and most challenging the Void."

"What does each world contain Lord Chaos?"

"Each world will have many monsters that have never been seen before on this planet, there will be a portal opening once you have survived 100 cycles on each world."

"How would I be able to survive?"

"You will be made immortal but not be bound by the ancient laws."

"Am I allowed to bring any companions with me?"

"No," said Chaos sternly and I decided not to go further on that topic.

"How long until I must leave Lord Chaos?"

"You will go on the winter solstice, 2 days from now."

I nodded my head and bowed even though I was on my knees.

"Thankyou Lord Chaos." I said as respectfully as I could.

"I must wish you luck, no one has ever come back from this quest alive even the demi-primordials." **(Yea I just made that up XD)**

I shuddered at the thought that the greatest demi-primordial had failed at this quest."

"Oh and you will receive my blessing so that in the darkest cave if you know how, you can create light, in the hottest volcano you can create ice, in the coldest mountain you can summon fire. Also you will be able to survive in all of the environments, just very uncomfortable."

Chaos put his hand on my shoulder and then gave me a mirror.

I looked into my eyes only to find that in between the ring of fire and the sea green orbs there was a line of stars that were exploding and then new ones would be formed out of the left over ashes, a little like a phoenix.

It was then that I realised that I would probably not come back from this quest alive.

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating but stuff got in the way. Anyway I have notice that I am getting a lot of reviews from guests in both my stories. Just a personal preference in you could please sign in before you review. Any way I got a little support with the prophecy but I decided to go without a prophecy for this story. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to update soon. Please don't forget to review, fav, follow and recommend to everyone who doesn't know about this story. Please your support makes me want to write more and more and push the stuff out of the way! Oh by the way this story is going to be a Perzoe story cos' it won the poll.**

**Satya37**


	12. Chapter 12

Percy Jackson and the sword of Chaos

Chapter 12

I was in my cabin at camp-half blood and I was hurriedly packing the last minute things; extra nectar and ambrosia, more clothes, water bottles. I had an enchanted back pack that was bigger on the inside so I could fit anything I wanted in it.

I wonder why Chaos said I couldn't bring companions. Maybe he thought I would not choose wisely, or he thought that they would get me killed faster since my fatal flaw is loyalty.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud CRACK that sounded like it was just outside the door.

There was a loud knock on the door and I uncapped riptide, and swung open the door to reveal a very surprised Hermes.

"Hey Percy!" he said.

"Good morning Lord Hermes," I said. "I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you here?"

"Oh I just came to give you a gift," he presented me with a long brown box. "These are the original winged sandals, but as time moved on so has the sandals, now they will transform from normal sneakers, to a complete celestial bronze set of armour that feels just like your normal clothes. You can transform them anytime you like, just imagine the shoes being sucked into your body and creating a force field around you."

"Thankyou Lord Hermes," I said.

Just then, Hermes said;

"Sorry got to run," he said exploding in a puff of envelopes and stamps that disappeared as soon as they hit the ground leaving a long brown box at my feet.

I picked them up, put on the winged sneakers and put my other shoes in my pack.

I fire travelled to Olympus and went into the throne room where I was supposed to meet Chaos and found that all 14 Olympians were on their thrones.

Then Hestia spoke up;

"Percy, I can't really give you much else, but I give you the ability to summon ambrosia and nectar like any other food."

Before I could thank her Hades piped up:

"I wish you luck on your quest and give you my full blessing, you have complete control over the dead and shadows."

I was about to thank him when Zeus butted in;

"I also wish you luck on your quest and give you full power over lightning, winds and electricity."

"Thank you Lord –" but I was cut off once again, this time by Demeter.

"I give you control over Flowers." She said.

"I give you the ability to observe your opponent and think of a battle plan during battle." Athena said before I could even think of thanking Demeter.

"I give you the ability to look hot anywhere to anyone." She clicked her fingers and my clothes changed into something that looked pretty cool. "HOT!" she squealed like a high school girl. I saw Artemis and Hera shake their heads.

I give you better ability to wield all weapons properly except a bow and arrow; I doubt that anyone can help you with that." Ares said.

Just then there was a CRACK infront of me and Chaos was standing right there.

"Well Perseus, are you ready?"

"Yes Lord Chaos." I said trying to feel confident.

**Sorry for not updating but I think updates should get a little faster from here on. As for my other story; Chiron God of Heroes, Combat and Training, I have completed it so I recommend that you check it out. Thank you to all of my loyal readers that did not give up on this story and I will try to get more chapters up and I will be posting a new story soon, just stay loyal and review! I have to say I am surprised that I have this many reads, we have 2291 reads so far and still going up every day! Don't forget to fav, follow and review and keep that number of reads going up!**

**Satya37**


	13. AN:Final Chapter!

**Percy Jackson and the sword of chaos**

**AN: FINAL CHAPTER**

**OK, guys sorry for not updating but I kept re-writing the chapter because I was not happy with it. But I have decided to make this a 9 story storyline. This story is the intro; there will be a story for all 7 worlds and the final. I will try to start making chapters longer, as I understand the chapters are too short. Also I will do my best to update quicker.**

**Sorry for this not being an update but I needed to make this clear.**

**I have already started writing the next story.**

**A chapter will be up soon.**

**The next story will be called exactly: PJO: TSOC: World of the sky.**

**The one after that will be called: PJO: TSOC: World of fire, ect.**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers, and those who will follow. We currently have 2855 reads!**

**Satya37**


End file.
